


visit me, sometimes

by PearlTurtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlTurtle/pseuds/PearlTurtle
Summary: The four of them together, happy, was always just a faraway dream.(Akaashi learns how to cope with reality.)





	

"I'm going to visit Tsukki again, Keiji. Are you coming?"

Akaashi shakes his head, softly.

"I'll stay here today. Bring him flowers, again. Sunflowers."

Kuroo nods. He makes his way over to Akaashi, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Stay safe, Keiji. Don't forget to eat. I'll be back tomorrow, I'll be crashing at Daichi's tonight."

Akaashi smiles, handing car keys to Kuroo.

"If I'm not awake, the spare keys will be were they always are. I might go to Suga-san's later."

"Good. You need to get out more. It gets lonely here, now. I don't like leaving you here alone. Come with me next time."

"Maybe."

(Akaashi didn't go to Sugawara's. He lay, tears threatening to spill in the cold darkness of their bedroom.)

 

"Tetsurou, it's cold. I'm not going to force you to wear a coat but Tsukki won't want to see you underdressed in this weather. If Koutarou won't listen, I at least want you to."

Kuroo laughs, pulls on a coat (one of Bokuto's) and picks up a bag, the contents clattering mysteriously.

"Good. What's in the bag?"

"Gifts for them. A volleyball for Kou, one of the necklaces Tsukki wanted and flowers for each of them."

Reaching into the bag, Akaashi fingers lilac petals, breathing their scent in deeply.

"He'll love them."

Kuroo nods, smiling. He turns and picks up another plant with pastel, delicate petals and presents it to Akaashi with a flourish.

"I spoil Tsukki and Kou, but I never buy you anything. Here."

Akaashi takes it, breathing in it's scent like a lifeline.

"Thank you, Tetsurou. Come home safe."

"Of course."

Kuroo makes his way to Akaashi, kissing him lightly on the cheek and taking his car keys from outstretched hands.

"I'll be at Terushima's tonight. Tomorrow Kenma is coming over."

"Ah. Thanks. I'll clean up."

"I'll help. I'll leave early in the morning. Kenma never gets up before 12 anyway."

Kuroo leaves. Akaashi brings the plant to their bedroom, looks at the photo frame on the table with the four of them, Bokuto smiling, Tsukishima looking faintly annoyed, Kuroo's arm thrown around Akaashi's shoulder.

(They look happy.)

 

Kuroo enters the house near 1am, gently shutting the door and making his way up to the bedroom. He gets changed silently, crawling into the bed with Akaashi. They exchange no words, barely glance at each other. Kuroo distances himself from Akaaahi's quiet sniffling, rolling to the edge of the bed, back facing Akaashi. Neither of them speaks still, it's routine.

(Kuroo hadn't visited Daichi in 8 months, hadn't contacted Terushima in even longer. It was their way of coping, routine.)

 

"Kenma called this morning. Hinata-kun is in town, so he's visiting him instead. I'm going to work, now."

Kuroo nods.

"I'll make dinner then, Keiji. When will you be back?"

"Before 8, I think. I'll text you when I'm at the station."

"Sure. Stay safe."

The younger man nods, pulling on a coat and shoes, hiding his face with a scarf.

"See you later."

Kuroo waves as Akaashi leaves, closing the door behind Akaashi and glancing at the room.

It was gray. Dull, dull gray.

(Bokuto wanted it hot pink, Tsukishima shut him down instantly.)

 

"I'm home."

Akaashi enters quietly, pulling of his outer layers and walking softly to the kitchen.

"Welcome back. How was work?"

"Fine," Akaashi shrugs, "What have you made?"

"Nanohana no Karashiae. Is that fine?"

"Of course. Thanks, Tetsu."

Kuroo shakes his head, laughing under his breath.

"It's fine, really."

 

(They eat, and Kuroo tries to distract himself from the fact that he didn't even know Akaashi's job)

 

"It's nearly Christmas. Kou wants a puppy."

Akaashi listens distractedly, flicking through his phone in silence.

"Here," he turns the screen to Kuroo, showing a picture of a dark-brown dog with bright eyes, tail wagging swiftly, causing the picture to blur.

"Is that from the adoption center near us?" Akaashi nods. "Then let's get it for him, Keiji. We can call it Spiker. That's what he wanted to call it, right?"

(Neither of them knew. They couldn't remember Bokuto ever mentioning he wanted a puppy.)

Again, Akaashi nods.

"Then that's settled. What about Tsukki?"

Akaashi reaches into his pocket, pulling out two small boxes. Kuroo takes one and snaps it open. Two matching rings stared back up at him.

"I was thinking. Since it's Christmas again, we should give these to them. I've had them for a while, and..."

"I think it's a great idea."

 

 

"Tomorrow, Keiji, let's go together. One more time."

Akaashi nods.

 

It's cold, and Kuroo isn't wearing his coat.

(It's one of the many, many things Akaashi loves about him.)

The train ride is long, too many bodies pressed together but Akaashi is with Kuroo so it's fine.

(It's not fine. It hadn't been fine since last Christmas.)

Kuroo is holding Spiker in his arms, while Akaashi clings to his elbow like a lifeline. It's more okay than it was before, because this time they've learned how to cope. The train shudders to a halt, and the people around them file off. Akaashi follows Kuroo wordlessly, and despite the too-many people in a too-new environment he feels safe.

Kuroo leads him through crowded streets, countless shady back-alleys that makes Akaashi wonder how Kuroo came to know about them, until they reach a frost coated park.

"It's this way, Keiji."

Akaashi follows obediently, silent.

"Don't worry. You haven't visited them since last year, but their very excited to see you. They're not angry you haven't visited them beforehand."

He nods, breath like mist as he lowers his scarf and breathes the crisp, winter air.

(Bokuto used to do that so he could look like a dragon.)

"They're here. Say hello."

Akaashi makes his way to the cold stone, wiping of frost to see the engraved font in the rock. He runs his hand over the grave, tracing the letters with his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Koutarou. It's been a while since I've seen you. I guess I was a little lonely but Kuroo's been with me, so... We bought a dog and named it Spiker, so we could have more of a family, and I got some rings as well for us..." Tears fall freely from Akaashi eyes, hand dropping to his chest. Kuroo stands a few meters back, a sad smile on his face. "I wish us four could have gotten married before you and Tsukki died, y'know."


End file.
